criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Day
The Final Day is the 22nd case of St Ronde and the 22nd case overall in Criminal case. It takes place in the Washridge district of St Ronde. It is the 10th and final case in the district Plot The chief resolved to put Bernard dubray behind bars, and knowing he was returning to the school the team decided to intercept him at his office. However, when they got there instead of finding Bernard they found the body of Micheal Englar ,who was whipped to death, soon after Bernard appeared, and was annoyed that the team was there. After arresting him the team asked him about the murder. Bernard said he didn't kill the filthy resistance member, but his most loyal friend killed him instead. The team was afraid of what this friend could do, and decided to chexk the study hall for clues. There they added Saundra sanders to the suspect list. Saundra said that, as a resitance member, she was deeply outraged about the murder she also felt that Bernard put a agent, or more terrifyingly, a friend in the resistance as a spy. A fear that Eugene merz also echoed. Eugene said that outside of being a resisitance member. Micheal was his best friend and were thick as theives. Eugene said that they better find out who killed Micheal before he did. They also added the new sutudent council President, Sarah Inman Sarah was extremely outraged that Bernard would kill a fellow resistance memner right under her nose.She implored the team to find out who killed him, even though she knew that Bernard killed Micheal The team were then informed by Nicole Merz that she had found Bernad DuBray's hideout. There they found a GPS that was also at the scene of the crime at the time of the crime. It was also discovered that this GPS was owned by Julie Fisher. Upon interrogation Julie explained that she was on a mission to murder Bernard DuBray, and in her investigation she discovered Bernad's hideout and when she got there she heard that his accomplice was going to murder Micheal, so she went to Bernard's office and suddenly felt a sudden tiredness. And when she woke up she saw Micheal there, dead. They also interrogated Sarah again about a image of Micheal what had words written in red lipstick 'You're next!' Sarah said that it was not a death threat. Sarah said that when she stumbled upon Bernard's hideout she saw the list of the resistance and noticed the peculiar order they were layed out in First was Brandon, second was Diego, third was Steve, fourth was Kelly, and fifth was Micheal. She had to protect him, so the sent that to him as a warning to keep an eye out for Bernard or any of his followers. The team went back to the study hall and discovered that Govis Noears, their tech expert, was talking to Micheal and directing him about the dangers of Bernard and what to do. As it turns out, Govis left the hospital bed just three hours before the murder to rejoin the school resistance. Govis said that he felt the others didn't deserve to know about what he was doing. The team also talked to Saundra about her being fired. Saundra said that it was all Micheal's fault for that when Micheal was subbing for her yesterday, he messed several things up and Bernard had put the balame on her and fired her. Saundra had blamed Micheal for that. The team went back to Bernard 's hideout again. They interrogated Bernard himself again when they discovered that Bernard had planned to kill Michael. Bernard admitted he did plan to kill Michael next, but unfortunately the wasn't able to. the team also interrogatedEugene again about their disagreement Eugene said that Michael wanted to kill Bernard, Christian, and Jacob which he disagreed with, even if they deserve it. The team also talked to Julie again about her pledging allegiance to Bernard DuBray.Julie said that the recording was her biggest mistake. She pledged allegiance to Bernard to be able to kill him easier this was how she got access to the hideout. The team talked to Govisagaina about learning to kill people quickly. Govis said he wasn't going to put the theory into practice. Saying that Michael wanted everyone to learn it. The team eventually arrested Sarah Inman for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder Sarah admitted she was Bernard's ally and that she murdered Michael because he was part of the resistance. When also revealed that she was behind getting Dylan, Christian, and Brandon in the the plan unfortunately Brandon deviated, so she had Christian dress like the superintendent, so Jasmine'd think Brandon was still allied with him, and Brandon got killed. She also put the ice skates near Lisa, so she'd get the idea that she could murder the loose end, Dylan. She also convinced Bernard to have Branson suggest killing the police department, she also got a reprinting of the time Jason nearly killed Steve, so Jason get an arrest warrant for Steve to calm his demons. She then put Christian to kill Kelly, so she'd kill Michael. Judge Cartwright was horrified at all this and sentenced her to life in prison without the possibility for parole The team was approached by Amy Jones about a small problem. The students of Washridge had stopped attending school because it's too dangerous, as well as the fact the school doesn't have a superintendent or principal. The team then went to Bernard 's hideout to see if there was anyone still the team found out Claudia Swietnicki was still allied to Bernard DuBray. As such they told Amy to inform the next superintendent to fire Claudia. The team then looked for possible candidates for superintendent when Legis Atonas came by and said he had appointed Randy Wright superintendent and Amy Jones as principal. chief Richardson said that she was proud that they fixed up the mess Bernard, Sarah, Christian, and Dylan started. Rachel Machearth came by to tell the team that to go to Merz Mountain since there's some suspicious activity there. Chief Richardson then told the team that they were going to Merz Mountain. Summary Victim: Micheal Englar Weapon: Whip 'Killer: Sarah Inman ' Suspects Bernard DuBray the suspect eats cactus the suspect drinks apple juice the suspect scuba dives Suspects Appearance The suspect wears yellow Saundra Sanders The suspect eats cactus The suspect drinks apple juice The suspect goes scuba diving Suspects Appearance The suspect is female Eugene Merz the suspect eats cactus the suspect drinks apple juice the suspect scuba dives Suspects Appearance The suspect wears yellow Sarah Inmam The suspect eats cactus The suspect drinks orange juice The suspect goes scuba diving suspects Appearance The suspect wears yellow The suspect is female Julie Fisher The suspect eats cactus the suspect drinks apple juice the suspect scuba dives Suspects Appearance The suspect is female Govis Noears the suspect eats cactus The suspect drinks apple juice the suspect scuba dives Suspects Appearance The suspect wears yellow Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile The killer eats cactus The killer drinks apple juice The killer goes scuba diving The killer is female The killer wears yellow Trivia This case's name is a adaptation of 'The last day of school' or 'The final day of school' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde